


Running Interference

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Otayuri if you squint, Rich Victor Nikiforov, no beta we die like men, takes place in the middle of the previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "'So what are you getting him?' Viktor had asked one day while he had called Yuuri.'I had hoped to make him katsudon pirozhki, but I don't think it'll keep very well,' Yuuri sighed, out of ideas for what to get Yuri for his birthday.'We can make that here,' Viktor told him.'I know. It's impossible to get something for literal royalty,' he groaned."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888918
Kudos: 32





	Running Interference

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a half since I wrote in this world so I had to reread my own fic to remember all the details. Good to know I can check using my own work as inspiration off my author bingo card

**Y 19 V 22**

Yuuri was pulling an all nighter in the library. It wasn't the first one he'd done, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. There weren't that many other students there with him though. February was still too far off from spring break or finals to cause the student body panic, but something else entirely had stirred Yuuri into motion.

"I think I have to call it a night, I've almost fallen asleep like 5 times." Yuuri was lucky enough to be studying with one of his classmates, but even they had their limits.

"Okay, drive safe," Yuuri responded.

"Why are you staying so late?" His classmate asked. "This isn't due for weeks."

"I have to leave for a family thing soon, don't wanna get behind," he said. When you had family like the Nikiforov's, it was best if no one knew. Everything was told as a family emergency, even something as simple as a birthday party.

* * *

"So what are you getting him?" Viktor had asked one day while he had called Yuuri.

"I had hoped to make him katsudon pirozhki, but I don't think it'll keep very well," Yuuri sighed, out of ideas for what to get Yuri for his birthday.

"We can make that here," Viktor told him.

"I know. It's impossible to get something for literal royalty," he groaned.

"What about something for Potya?" Viktor suggested.

"Potya, that's perfect!"

"Then it's settled. I'll even help you wrap it so it doesn't stand out from all the other gifts," Viktor smiled.

"Wait a minute, your parents aren't going overboard, are they?"

"They don't go overboard," Viktor denied.

"Yes they do, and you know it! Last year they bought him actual tigers. More than one! That can't be normal."

"Okay, maybe not that, but it'll be fine. We're only going to be gone for a week anyways."

"I don't know Viktor," he said, showing how serious he was by using his name. "I think we need to help Yuri."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to distract your parents."

"What?"

"They're gonna smother him, and don't even try to tell me they won't," Yuuri told him, noting the silence Viktor gave from him being unable to deny it. "Along with stuff for Potya, I'll try to take some of the spotlight off of him so he can do what he wants."

"He'd like that," Viktor approved.

"Will you help me?"

"Always, lyubov moya.

* * *

Yuuri had nearly worn himself out. He pulled all nighters for the rest of the month so he wouldn't have to stress when he spent time with Viktor's family. He bent over backwards getting people to cover his shifts while he would be away, using the little paid time off he had to cover everything else. He had a surprisingly difficult conversation with Phichit when he encouraged his roommate to eat his food from their fridge.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be out of the country and it shouldn't go to waste," Yuuri answered.

"And how are you doing that? What about work?"

"It's covered. And a family emergency." Viktor certainly made it seem like everything was an emergency, but Phichit didn't need to know the details.

* * *

Yuuri watched as Yakov and Lilia retired for the night.

"Good day?" Viktor asked from beside him.

"Good day," he echoed, hearing Yuri's laughter from down the hall. The boy was able to spend his birthday with Otabek, his best friend and bodyguard.

Viktor moved to hug him from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"A very good day," Yuuri smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> lyubov moya = my love
> 
> In the last fic, I said Otabek was Viktor's bodyguard. I figured he could watch over both siblings for the sake of plot.


End file.
